the_dreaded_laboratoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve
Steve is a being that was born immediately after Eden-Alpha, and is the brother of Bob. Appearance Along with Bob, Steve does not have a set appearance, but his default appearance is a unusually large Daddy Longlegs roughly the size of a juvenile tarantula. Typically, however, he prefers to make himself appear as a large, towering, scrawny human being, with glowing eyes and a scythe. The approximate height of that form is 200 feet. He can change appearance whenever he wants, but not constantly, and usually stays in a generic human form. History Steve was created along with Bob when Eden-Alpha ended, and it is known that they managed to ascend to godlike level because of the sheer chaos from Zalgo's death. During X-Beta, however, he made the very first Dri-de: SODaLG. It is not known exactly why he created him, but it was for some sort of trivial task. SODaLG, considering this task beneath him, and given part of Steve's power, immediately attacked Steve and both of them were locked in a battle. Despite the fact that Steve was stronger, SODaLG had surprised him, and Steve was a bit... mentally slow. SODaLG won, and put Steve into a deep sleep. He had lost both of his arms though, and was barely intact. He gained 85% of Steve's power, and carried Steve all the way to Pluto, and left him there. SODaLG, over time, then created the Drides, and ordered them to make his new body over his old body. Eventually they did, and Bob began to notice that Steve was gone for too long. Bob realized the existence of SODaLG, and immediately created the Zomgorgs to avenge Steve, resulting in a 5 year long war between the Drides and Zomgorgs. They mainly fought on earth. 5 years later, Bob found Steve, and both of them went to Neptune to fight SODaLG. SODaLG did not have any drides guarding him, and did not expect this, so his eye went wide with fear. A thrilling fight ensued between the 2 brothers and SODaLG, and eventually, they rendered his new body useless. The computer screen went dark, the tesla coils fell off, and the body went limp. Out of the smoking wreckage came SODaLG's old body, limping, and afraid. SODaLG desperately attempted to get away, but Steve caught up to him, and touched SODaLG. SODaLG was so badly damaged, that one touch from Steve made him short circuit and turn into ashes. SODaLG was no more. During Z-Omega, Steve found Adam Gorden, and, feeling pity for him, decided to bring him along with himself to Grey. At Grey, Steve comes across the Death Doctor, who killed his brother Bob, and, seething with rage, grabs him by the neck and attempts to choke him to death with his bare hands. Steve, too burning with fury to see Gray sneaking up behind him, does not notice Gray coming, and Adam attempts to warn him, but it is too late. Steve was impaled on one of Gray's toe claws, and made a horrible scream before dying, never to be seen again.Category:Beings Category:Uno Category:Grey